inyasha and kagome
by inuyashahope
Summary: A girl the age of 7 mets a haft demon the age of 8 he mets her out in a feld but he smells something that should not be there.
1. Chapter 1

i don't own inyasha

In this story there is a little girl and she is a very sad because her mom had died from a demon attack in her Village now she lives with the Village older. In this story there is a haft demon everyone hates him because he is a haft breed his mother is a human and his father is a full demon he has a full demon brother who hates him and is ashamed of him for being a haft demon.

"hey", yelled kagome (she is a raven haired girl the age of 7).

"What you weird freak", said a Village bully.

"You are pulling my hair",said kagome crying.

"so" "You are a stuped and weird girl and you should have died with your stuped mother" ,he said throwing her to the ground.

kagome 's pov

When I looked up after hearing a thump I saw Kaede with her hand in a fist so I thank she hit the mean boy who was saying those mean things to me and pulled my hair.

kaede's pov

"Why are ye doing that to that little girl",said kaede?

The little boy said nothing."Ye say sorry to this little girl",said keade. "Yes lady kaede". "Sorry kagome",he mumbeld.

kagome's pov

I did not want to for give him but when kaede gave me a "you need to" look and i forgave him.

"I forgive you". I mumbeld.

"I really what to go home",I said after the boy ran away.

"ok ye little one we can go home",said kaede.

inuyasha's pov

"och", I thought.

I was bleeding really bad and I was starting to feel dizzy.

When I got over the hill I saw my house I know my father smelt the blood already because when I fell I did not touch the ground I was in someones arms and when I looked up I saw my fathers face.

He looked worried about me but be for I could not say anything I past out.

When I woke up I saw my mother sitting next to me I saw that she was tired so I know she was awake all night waiting for me to move, to talk, to do something.

She saw me move and she look at me and then huged me."W-Why are you hugging", I said sadly.

"Because I was worried about you hunny",she said sweetly.

I smilled and started to blush.

Then my father and my stuped brother walked in.

"Is he alright", said father peeking throw the door.

"heh""He is fine he is haft demon",said Sesshoumaru peeking throw the door next to father.

He looks so stuped with a blue moon painted on his forehead.

"Yep""I feel great",I said scratching the back of my head.

"ok"If you feel so good then you can tell us what the hell happen to you",my father said with a serous face.

"Will""I-I was attacked by some Villagers",I said I did not want to tell them all of it because it was embarrass about it so I was wishing he would drop it.

"Why did they attack you son",he said but he already knew the answer.

"I-I helped one of the village kids because she was being attcked by a demon and was going to be killed", I said with a mad face.

"He is so stuped", mumbeld Sesshoumaru.

I looked at him and stuck my tounge out.

He is such a jerk.

"We need to let him rest",said father looking at Sesshoumaru.

They all walk out the door after my father did.

He must have seen my eyes they were starting to drop from me being so weak.

"oh well it is good for me rest anyway",I thought as I fell asleep.

kagome's pov

"It is getting late I need to start to get ready for bed", I thought.

I feel like some thing is going to happen tomrow and I want to be awake to see it or feel it.

"hi kagome", said keade.

"oh you scared me lady keade", I said with a surprise.

"sorry kagome", said keade with a worried voise.

"It is alright", I said

"ok will ye need to get to bed it is late", said keade

"alright good night lady keade", I said before I fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

**i dont own inuyasha or any one alse in this story**

kagome's pov

I was awaken by lady kaede she wanted me to go make a friend before the love festable on the night of the new moon so i would have someone to play with.

So i went out to go find a new friend.

But i had no luck none of the kids wanted to play with me bacause of my past.

So i went to the place me and my old friend use to hang out.

She moved to a nether village with her father after my mother died.

They moved to train to become demon slayers and kill the evil demon that had sent the demons to our village.

He is a evil haft demon name narku and because my mom was a powerful prestess he killed he but he didn't know that she had a daughter, me and i am as powerful as my mother maybe even more powerful.

And when i learn how to contol that power i can be able to use it more. I was thanking of my mother and then i fell asleep leaning aginst the bone eater well.

inuyasha's pov

I was kicked out of the house after i was better because my mother wanted me to get some freash air.

i liked to go near the human area because the air was cleaner the the one near my village.

so when i got near i smelt rain comeing so i started fast to the human area becuse i love rain.

when i got there i saw i girl sleeping near the dry well she was dressed in a pink kamono with black and purple flowers on it.

she was still asleep when it started to rain she had a bag the she used as a pillow.

she started to wake up but when she did she was smilling like she was happy she was all wet.

"this girl is strang", i thought.

kagome's pov

"wow it is raining cool i love the rain", she thought as she got up.

then she noticed that she was being watched by some one or some thang.

she then saw a boy with something on his head he had sivler hair and gold eyes and he was soked like me.

when he saw i was looking at him he freaked out and fell out of the tree he was sitting in.

i ran over to the now hurt boy and helped him up.

the he pushed away from me and when he did i fel on my butt i was so mad that i yelled "what was that for", he looked startled by my yelling but i didnt care.

inuyasha's pov

after the girl yelledat me i was about to kill her but some thang stoped me.

when she looked him in the eyes she smiled i didnt know she was smileing but she was.


End file.
